Tickle Monsters VS Autobots
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Two autobots get visited by something unlike anything in their Cybertronian careers.


**Another story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were having a good workout, but both were trying to hide the sadness in their sparks. Some autoboots did not survive the war and it broke their sparks to think about it.

"Bumblebee, everything will be alright," Optimus said gently.

"Optimus, I don't think it will ever be alright again." Bumblebee said sadly.

Optimus sighed and began to walk over to his scout, feeling sadness in his spark more and more. But before Optimus could react, both of them saw a shining light enter the room! Optimus stood by his scout in a defensive stance and before he could say anything, three creatures were standing before them! One of them was red, one was dark purple, and one was yellow!

"Hello mighty Autobots!" The red one smiled. "My name is Prince Jocu, and these are my brothers, Prince Jape and Prince Vivo!"

After a few minutes of being quiet, Optimus smiled and knelt down towards the beings in their midst. "Hello newcomers. So you are creatures of royalty I see."

"W-What are you?!" Bumblebee said, still unsure.

"We are from a race called Lauhinians. We know all about you Autobots and what you have been through during the war." Prince Jocu said with a compassionate smile.

"And we think you guys need some cheering up." Prince Vivo grinned, now facing towards Bumblebee and waving his tails playfully in the air.

"Optimus, these creatures are strange! Stay back!" Bumblebee said, now backing up.

"Now don't fear us…let us help you." Jocu smiled.

"Prince Jocu. How will your brothers and yourself assist in helping us to "feel better?" We are in no need of being in a "jolly" mood as humans call it." Optimus replied, somewhat in a grim tone.

"Well, I've heard enough! Let's help them brothers!" Jape grinned, now letting himself glow. Within seconds, he grew from being at the Autobots' knees to their same height! His power was the ability to change in growth!

"By the Allspark!" Optimus said in somewhat surprise. Bumblebee let out a shout that almost made his leader go deaf!

"Hey, Jape! Share your power with us!" Jocu called from below. The brothers could share their abilities but only temporarily since it was a personal ability. Soon, Jocu and Vivo were the same height as their larger than life brother!

"Now let's begin," Jape grinned evilly, now gently scratching at Optimus' armor. The large Autobot leader immediately begin laughing hard and squirming to get away.

"W-What?! What exactly are you creatures?!" Bumblebee gasped, now running to help his leader, but was pounced on by Vivo.

"We're tickle monsters!" Vivo chuckled, now gently scratching on his sides, making him chuckle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHP IT!" He begged, now squirming to get away.

"We don't think so young scout; we are here to make you and your leader feel better." Jocu smiled, now helping to pin Bumblebee down and tickle in between his armor joints.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAPTIMUS!" Bumblebee begged.

"Don't be afraid; we only want you and your leader to feel better. Relax," Vivo smirked, now tickling more in his under arms.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA VIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVO STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" He begged.

Meanwhile, Optimus was rolling over on his side as Jocu helped Jape to give the large Autobot leader a tickling of a lifetime.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA REHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHELEASE MEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEH!" Optimus boomed.

"I don't think so Mr. Leader…you need some cheering up," Jape laughed.

"Tickle tickle tickle Mr. Autobot," Jocu laughed happily. "I can feel their sparks strengthening…they are feeling better."

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT DOES IT!" Optimus laughed, now quickly flipping over and grabbing both of them in his arms. He then began gently scratching their stomachs, making both brothers laugh hard!

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jocu spluttered, now squirming harder than a worm on a hook!

"HE'S AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ALMOST WORSE THAN UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUS!" Jape squealed out.

"It appears you both were in need some laughter as well," Optimus chuckled, now sitting down and tickling the brothers as if they are his own sons.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee managed to grab Vivo by the waist and tickle him playfully, as if they were brothers.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" Vivo begged, now squirming.

"Come here you! You tickled me so I'm getting you back!" Bumblebee chuckled, now still holding him in place and playfully tickling his shoulder blades.

After a few minutes of more tickle fights, they all stopped and rested.

"That was interesting and entertaining," Optimus laughed, now watching all of them go back to their original size.

"It was indeed." Jocu smiled.

"We are glad you all are feeling better," Jape said gently, now shaking Optimus' hand.

"And it appears we gave you all a little laughter as well," Bumblebee chuckled, now hugging Vivo and Vivo returning the hug. They were acting like brothers already!

"We thank you for your kindness and we are indeed feeling better." Optimus smiled, now shaking hands with Jocu and rubbing a hand playfully over Vivo's head.

With a smile and a wink, all the tickle monster brothers disappeared, leaving Optimus and Bumblebee chuckling in amusement.

"Well, we certainly never have a boring moment here." Bumblebee said, now gently poking Optimus. But he began laughing hysterically as his leader grabbed him and began gently tickling his sides. The laughing fit was starting once more and this time Optimus was the tickle monster!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Very awesome, Amiga! :D**


End file.
